User talk:Areijh Borealis
New To Wiki Hello to all! Im Areijh, or Dave, feel free to pm me in game I love to hear from fellow GW players Also, if somebody could explain to me how I edit my In game Statistics like "Gem" did I would appreciate it. :You'd have to ask one of the more experienced formatters about that, or ask Gem himself on his talk page, also, don't blank your talk pages when you add stuff. ~Incarnatos~ 19:28, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Okay Thanks Bud ~Areijh Borealis~ Okay, I dont know how to put an image on, the Html tags dont work, because the image needs to be uploaded into wiki membory? where is the wiki upload form where I can get a destination for my code? well, disregard =) i found the upload. however, i have an animation that I made, and it exceeds the wiki upload size limits. can I upload it to a thrid party hoster? like Photobucket? :Nope, you need to upload images and animations to wiki if you wish to show them on a wiki page. You can ofcourse place a link to Photobucket etc if you don't need to have the image visible on a wiki page. -- (gem / talk) 16:41, 23 December 2007 (UTC) thanks gem. Minor Edit Can you please use the minor edit button while editing your userpage so that you don't spam RC too much? Thanks -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 23:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Oh. okay yea, i see that now. : Don't worry, it happens to everybody at the beginning^^ 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 23:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Do I need to sign each post make, so that my discussion page isnt so sloppy? : You should, so that other ppl can see who wrote that post -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 23:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)